Snow White
by Loki-Erised
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young Princess named Hermione, and she was in danger. Soon enough, the wicked queen calls upon the hunter to find Hermione and bring the queen the girl's heart, but something unespected happens. Dramione.
1. Prologue

**_AN; Hi guys! This is my first story here on this site, so I hope I get good reviews and such!_**

* * *

><p>She trudged through the snow, trying her best not to trip and fall on any unseen rocks or stray branches. Quickly, she hid inside a hollow oak and held her breath as her pursuer quietly passed with his wand in hand. "Come on, Granger. I know you're here somewhere."<p>

She could hear the smile forming on his face as the words left his lips. Unfortunately for Hermione, she couldn't stop herself letting out a sneeze from the cold. The man snapped his head toward the tree that Hermione was hiding in and sneered. "There you are.." he drawled before raising his wand and pointing at the hollowed out tree. But before he could mutter the spell, Hermione covered herself with the Invisibility cloak that Harry had given her and ran out into the cold.

She mentally kicked herself as she realized that she should've used the cloak earlier.

The princess glanced over her shoulder and sighed in relief as she saw that her pursuer was no longer in sight. But when she looked in front of her again, there he was, standing there.

"I never knew someone like you would be so foolish as to leave their footprints behind in the snow." he said, a grin playing on his lips. Hermione quickly took a step back, and she fell on her backside, the cloak sliding from it's place. She stared in horror as Malfoy took a few steps closer and grabbed the collar of her coat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that was the prologue! Hope it was Ok! I'll start the first chapter ASAP!<em>**


	2. Introductions and Danger

_~Ten years ago~_

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"Um, Draco Malfoy, Miss Princess."

She giggled at the boy on the other side of the fence. "That's a cool name! You can call me Mione if you'd like!" she said, extending her hand. He grinned and took it.

"Alright Mione. Do you want to play?" Draco asked her as he rested his chin on the top of the fence. Hermione's lips took the form of a fish's and she looked behind her. She knew that her mother and father would not approve of her running off with a boy she just met to play. But what did she care?

"Ok! Should we go to the forest?" she asked, hopping over the wood and standing in front of the slightly taller boy. He nodded and grabbed her hand, taking her with him to the lush and green forest several yards away. As the two got farther and farther away from the castle, Hermione spoke to the blond, ruffled haired boy.

"Draco? Don't you think this is a bit too far?" But Draco ignored her until they finally stopped below a very large tree. All worries were washed from Hermione's mind as she gaped at the tree. It had many climbable limbs, but was hollow at the same time. It looked as if it was made for children.

"I wanna show you something, come on!" Draco grinned, with a few baby teeth missing. He ran into the hollow trunk with Hermione behind him. Soon, he started climbing what seemed to be a kind of ladder that went straight to the highest branch of the tree. Hermione quickly climbed after him until they were at the very top.

"Whoa…." she said as she sat on the branch, only then realizing that this was the highest tree in the entire forest, as the limb that they were on was above all the other trees. "Look! There's my house!" Hermione pointed in glee at the castle. "Where's your house, Draco?"

His face fell and he looked down at his swinging feet. "I don't have a house. Me and my mum live here in the forest. My daddy died right after I was born." he said sadly, swinging his feet back and forth faster now. Hermione's expression turned to that of a sad one.

"Well, maybe you and your mum can come on live with me and my family? We have many rooms that you can sleep in! We could be like brother and sister!" she suggested, a wide grin spreading across her pretty face.

Draco shrugged. "I don't think your family will like us. You see, my mum's a muggle. My daddy was a wizard. So that makes me a half-blood. I don't think your family would like half-bloods like me." he said, not averting his eyes from his feet. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"I don't believe in those things, but I know my mum and dad do. You're a person just like me, aren't you?" she said, pinching his hand and smiling. He smiled back at her before the two heard a voice.

Hermione sighed and looked at Draco. "That's my mum. I think I should go. Bye Draco." she said, giving him a small hug, and climbing down the ladder. Draco's shoulders slackened and he quietly followed Hermione down. As soon as he reached the bottom, he saw a tall and beautiful woman, who looked like an older Hermione, except with a sharper look.

"Where have you been, young lady? You know you're not allowed to leave the castle grounds!" the woman said bluntly. "And who is this? Have you already started making friends with mudbloods and such!" she said, gesturing toward Draco.

"No, Mum! He's not a mudblood, he's a friend! Mum, can he and his mummy stay with us?" Hermione asked, on her tip-toes. The woman replied sternly. "Absolutely not, now let us go back. Wait until your father hears what you've been doing, playing with half-bloods. Come on, Hermione!" she said, grabbing the girl's wrist and taking her with her back to the castle. Hermione cast one last wary glance back at Draco and waved, before the two were out of sight.

"Bye, Mione." he waved back.

* * *

><p>The girl of eighteen stared at her father as he looked through The Daily Prophet. Her mother was doing no different. Oh, how she longed to go outside and see Draco again. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, as she hadn't seen the Malfoy boy for years after his mum had died at the hands of Hermione's own father. And he didn't mind one bit, as her parents didn't give a damn about muggles.<p>

"The new draperies will be arriving soon." she said, eyeing her now empty cup of tea. "Hmm." was the only response she got from either one of her parents. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I have things to do. Please excuse me." she said before standing up and heading to her room. As soon as she got there, she looked out the window. And what fell in the range of her sight stopped her heart for seconds. An older Draco Malfoy was standing on the grounds, with a wicked looking woman next to him, with their wands in hand. Within a few seconds, they raised their wands, and pointed directly at the castle. Hermione screamed as a curse broke the window. She quickly ran out and shouted for her parents. But as soon as she came down, the large building shook, and there they were. Bloodied and on the floor, with debris everywhere.

Hermione cried out before another blast destroyed the library. She screamed in protest as she watched books fly out. She grabbed the sides of her dress and ran as fast as she could to get her favorite book from the debris, before running to her parents' side. "Please wake up! Please!" she cried, shaking her parents. No pulse. No breathing. As dull as they were, they were her parents, and she couldn't leave them. But she had to. She let out one last sob before she ran through the hole that had just been made. Casting one last glance at the two bodies on the floor, she ran. Ran as fast as she could into the forest, without any clue what was awaiting her there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1! Hope it was good! :D<strong>_


	3. The Queen and the Dark Lord

_**Ok guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been having some trouble in school and such, but here's chapter two!**_

* * *

><p>As soon as she got far enough away from the mansion, she stopped to catch her breath. Before she even knew it, though, it finally re-registered in her mind that Draco Malfoy was somewhere on the grounds, and she had to find him. She just had to. So, without another moment to waste, Hermione got moving, and reached for her wand.<p>

_Oh no. Not now!_ she thought as she could not find it anywhere inside her cloak. Hermione then remembered that she had forgotten to take it from her nightstand during the destruction of the house. But she didn't have enough luck to make it into the still burning house, so she decided to just keep going into the forest.

Her legs and feet ached. Unfortunately, she had never been into this part of the forest, and she had only been to the small village while on a carriage, and she had no idea where either of those things were. She was doomed as of where to go. The house had stopped burning, but that was when everything went black.

"Well done, Draco. Now, if you will, please go retrieve the bodies, won't you? There should be three. I'll be waiting at the castle."

Draco winced as heard his aunt say 'three'. He didn't need to look to know that she had just used the Portkey to get back to the Manor. Oh how he missed the days when he would sneak out and enjoy himself on these very grounds. Then his mother died.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts as he saw the fire had subsided. Sighing and gripping his wand tight, he stepped through the gates, and into the mansion. He coughed and covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve as the smell of the smoke hit him. He looked down at the two skeletons on the floor beneath the rubble in disgust, and quickly levitated them out with his wand. When that was done, he carefully made his way up the stairs, and searched the rooms. Then he reached Hermione's room, but could not bring himself to search it. But that was when he saw her wand sitting beside the bed on the nightstand.

He was on the other side of the room in a flash, the wand now in his hand. His head hung as he held it close to his heart. Draco quickly pocketed her wand and made his way back outside, and he was relieved. Relieved that he couldn't find her body. Relieved that she was still alive. And he saw a flurry of movement in the trees. Quickly he followed after, wand at the ready.

He stopped short as he saw the curly mane of hair bounce behind the figure in the dress. But still, he could not stop himself from raising his wand and pointing it at her. "_Stupefy!"_

She dropped like a rock and hit the ground with a thud, the leaves making a rustle. Draco dropped to his knees and examined her unconscious form. He turned her over and his suspicions were confirmed, as his breath caught suddenly in his throat. She was as beautiful as ever, and he wanted to bring her to safety, but he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't. His life depended on it. Without another moment of thought, Draco lifted her from the ground and into his strong arms, and disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Madame, Lord Riddle has prepared what you have requested and is awaiting your arrival at the Castle. But, I must say, he did not seem happy." came the man's voice. Bellatrix looked out through the window from where she was standing and ignored the messenger for a solid minute. "Tell him I shall be arriving by Floo in a few moments. And make it quick, Lucius." she finally snapped. The man bowed and quickly shuffled out. Bellatrix sighed and looked over at the abnormally darkened phoenix, Atratus, sitting atop its perch next to where Bellatrix stood.<p>

"See what is taking Draco so long, would you?" she drawled. Atratus seemed to nod, before spreading his wings and jumping out through the open window and flying west. Another sigh escaped Bellatrix's black lips, and she sat on the nearest seat. That was when the fireplace sprang to life and glowed faintly white. "Ah, most wonderful timing." Bellatrix stood up and walked toward the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of green powder, she threw it into the fire and stepped in.

The handsome, yet ageing face of Lord Riddle stared at her as she arrived. His voice full of sweet honey. "I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon, Bellatrix. Your arrivals are always a bit... Off timing, don't you think? I'm quite impressed."

"Oh come off it, Tom. Where is what I requested?" Bellatrix hissed, but not enough to unsettle the Dark Lord. Riddle sneered, and Bellatrix could see his snake, Nagini, slithering down the hall towards them. "This way, please." Lord Riddle led the way to two large doors to the right. He gestured for Bellatrix to enter, with a smirk on his face, suitable for a ruler. She nodded and pushed open the doors. They walked onto a balcony, and below the balcony, and spreading at least three hundred feet forward, was a very, very large room. And in that room, thousands upon thousands of Inferi. Bellatrix smiled.

"You are most kind, my Lord." she nodded to Riddle. He smiled, took her hand and kissed it.

"Anything for an intriguing woman as yourself, Bellatrix." He said in that silky smooth voice of his, dripping with venom. "And, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a meal?" Riddle extended his hand. Bellatrix nodded with a smile and took it, the two of them heading toward the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Draco had a change of thought. A very quick change of thought. He had brought the both of them to his mum's old cottage in the hills. Laying Hermione down on the squeaky bed, he carefully examined her for any wounds, but found only some bruises and scratches along her neck, face, and arms. He quickly healed them with his wand. That was when he heard the all-too-familiar cry of that bloody bird, Atratus. He knew he had to leave, but he couldn't leave Hermione here unprotected. So he touched Hermione's hand with his once more, stepped out of the cottage, and put shielding charms around it, before apparating back to the Manor.<p>

When Draco arrived back at the Manor, Lucius, the caretaker of the castle seemed a bit off, it seemed. He would keep staring at Draco, as if he was hiding something. So Draco tried to stay well away from him for the rest of the night, awaiting his Aunt's return, in which he was not all too happy was arriving soon enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! :D<strong>_


End file.
